A Story of a Girl
by greenfairybubles
Summary: Alice Scott (my oc)never thought that he life would change, but when her father makes a deal with the shredder every thing gets turned upside down. Will Alice get revenge? what will happen next? read and find out - warning: contains blood, violence, possibly relationships, and a lot of crying. (sorry, i'm bad with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

authors note,

this in my first fanfic ever, hope you like it. sorry if its a little confusing it went from a one shot, to like 4 chapters and now I cant fully see the end.(its gonna be really long). enjoy ^-^

Chapter 1

Alice Scott was like any other normal 17 year old girl. She went to school, did her chores, looked after her little brother who was only 6 years old. Her parents were distant, the mom was a drunk who could never seem to keep a job, and the father worked two jobs to keep food on the table and a roof over there heads. His first job paid well but the money rarely home because he has a gambling problem. Every week most of his pay check goes to the local casinos.

About a month ago the father, James Scott, started to come home with a subtle, melancholy look of regret on his face. He had been doing things he didn't like.

James works for a Hazmat company. His division was in charge of checking the containment and handling of said materials. Once a month James and his group would go to scientific testing, and corporations like that. If his report said the containment was not up to code the company would be shut down. His power attracted the attention of a very influential criminal group lead by Oroku Saki, otherwise known as the Shredder.

The Foot clan offered a deal with James. They would gain access to all kinds of dangerous material and devices, in return James got his family financial support. James need the money and solemnly excepted their offer .

James thought that he could betray the Foot by taking and hiding important evidence and giving it to the police. He kept all papers in a folder in his home office. When the head of the Foot clan found out he got furious. The shredder ordered his best to immediately retrieve of the file and the elimination of the family. Hun the head of the Purple Dragons

In the middle of the night Hun went to the house with a small group of ninjas. They captured, bound and gagged the family. James was in a chair, hands duct taped around the back of it and his legs were tied to the legs of the wooden chair. Alice and her brother were I the corner, tape over there mouths and tears running down their faces, hands and feet bound with a thin, black rope. The mother was not as lucky, she was lying in the middle of the room bleeding. She was killed right on the spot because she disrespected the foot by spitting in the his face.

"where is the file!?" shouted the gorilla like man with the bad temper.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

The Purple Dragon's leader didn't like this response, he walked over to a bag "I had a feeling you would say something like that so I came prepared." from the bag the assassin pulled out brass knuckles. "I don't know about you but I'm gonna enjoy this" he punched James in the face multiple times with the evilest look in his eyes.

Blood running down his face, filling his white t shirt with the crimson colored liquid. "do whatever you want, I won tell you anything" James spit blood at the aggressor and laughed.

Looking towards the children in the corner crying and yelling. "well lets see what your kids have to say about it than"

Hun grabbed the little boy, Robby. His tears loosened the tape around his mouth, it fell off with some muffled screams. Before the tape could hit the floor Robby belted out the loudest scream he could.

"shut up you vile creature!" yelled the gorilla like man as he punched the little 6 year old boy in the stomach. Robby whimpered as he fell to the floor. The lower class ninjas took the boy in to the other room to finish him off.

The father who was drifting in and out of consciousness cried and screamed for his only son. James kept repeating 'im sorry, please forgive me' as he looked over at his daughter tied up in the corner. Through her own tears and the sound of her brothers yells from the other room, she glared at James with her puffy, blood shot eyes. Alice's eyes shouted at her bleeding father 'no, I hate you'.

Than Hun turned his attention to Alice. Hun grabbed her by the neck, her feet couldn't touch the floor "do you have anything nice to say" as he ripped the tape from he mouth. The first thing she did was scream at her father blaming it all on him. To shut her up Hun punched her in the stomach "I want to enjoy this so if you know whats good for you, you'll shut up."

Hun tortured for what seemed like hours. He punched Alice in the stomach and ribs until he heard the sound of breaking ribs. When Hun got bored he went back to his 'bag of toys' and got out a knife, he through her to the floor. cut and stabbed Alice, not wanting to kill her right away, all along her sides and arms. She was in so much pain, her screams of pain could be heard through out the building. When the ninja turtles busted through the windows.

The Foot clan have been more active than normal over the last couple weeks. They have been invading most of the local tech companies and kidnapping most of the scientists. Splinter sent his four sons to patrol the area and figure out what there plan is.

"dudes, can we go home now. I'm bored." Mikey asked as he hung upside down from the water tower latter.

"no, not until we find were they took the tech stuff."

"Leo, we've been here for hours, I think we should call it a nighte and pick up tomorrow." said Donny with a big yawn.

Leo sighs " fine, lets go home" he was obviously agitated with his brothers lack of focus.

"he, did ya hear dat? It sounds like some purple dragons asking fer a beat down." Raph was excited so he went to the noise as quick as he can

"no Raph, wait! You cant just….." Leo was cut off when the youngest brother darted after Raph " finally something fun. Cowabunga!"

"might as well fallow them, so they wont get into too much trouble." Donny pulled Leo along. Leo tried to seem content with the patrol but Donny knows him better than that, he was glad that something was happening.

When they found where the sound was coming from, they were horrified at what they saw. There was blood everywhere, three bodies thrown around the room. A woman lying motionless in the center, a man tied to a chair and a young girl against a wall with Hun standing over her.

"we gotta to do somethin'!" he yelled angrily to his brothers before rushing in. he might be a tough guy but when it comes people in trouble Raph is the first to strike.

"hey Hun I'm home" Mikey cracked one of his many corny jokes before starting the fight.

"Hun, you picked the wrong day ta mess wit people"

"well, well, well, we meet again turtles. No matter I'm almost done here anyway" Hun knew just what to say to piss off Raph.

Donny want to the people first to see how bad there injuries were, even thought it was obvious they were pretty bad. Mikey, Leo and Raph went after Hun. The mother was dead, the father was in the chair "sir, I'm gonna get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"no, get my kids. Are they ok?" James said faintly almost inaudible but don figured it out. "there's more than one! where are the others?"

"m-my son…in r-room" he said before passing out.

"Ill get them out but first I need to take care of you" Donny tried to pick him up but at that moment the Foot ninjas came out from the room and through several knives ant James. Donny was able to block most of them, but some still hit James all were fatal.

"Mikey help Don. We got it here" Leo told Mikey. "yes sir" with a salot and he went off to cover him.

Donny went to Alice first. "good she's still breathing." Raph crashed in to the wall near Alice and Don. "than get her outta here"

" right" Don left the building through the window and put Alice on the roof

"you'll be safe here. Ill be back with your brother" don told her before he left. When he went back inside for the boy, Hun was gone and the Foot ninjas were defeated. Don went to the room James said his son was. Dons brothers were already there, they surrounded the boy.

Robby was covered in blood like the rest of the house and Alice. He had several gashed around his neck. With dried tears on his checks. It was a horrifying scene. "what happened?" Don asked with shock.

"we finished them off when you left with the girl so she wouldn't be hurt worse." Leo explained. "Hun killed the boy before the escaped. He was so young, looks about 6." Leo tried to mask the tears but couldn't. everyone in the room felt the sadness Leo tried to hide.

"we need to get the girl some help" Don shouted. The four green turtles raced to the roof. They saw a ninja with a syringes sticking in her arm. "get away from her!" Don yelled charging towards him, brothers closely behind him. Raph went for the ninja while Don checked Alice. "its some kind of poison. We need to get her to master splinter right away"

"you know we cant do that don. We'll take her to a hos….." Leo was cut off when Donny started yelling at him.

"they won't know what to do and I'm not just gonna sit back and watch her die when we can do something about it!"

With out waiting for a response don picked her up and she screamed out in pain. Donny took her back to the lire "hold on well get you some help, just hold on"

hope you liked it. tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donnie rounded the corner "we're almost there" her pulse was still there but going fast. Its not like Leo wanted her to die, but with all of the Foot activity, he was worried that something would happen to his family. He was concerned.

Raph was pissed, Mikey was surprised because he has never seen his brothers act like this. Donnie was taking charge and Leo wasn't trying to talk him out from doing something. He looked towards Raph "This is kinda weird, its like they switched bodies or something."

"Mike ya as cheery as ever but if ya cant tell AINT THE TIME!" Raph shouted as he busted through the door to the lair. The sudden over out burst made Splinter spill he bowl of popcorn he had just made.

"What is the meaning of this?! What happened, who is this girl?" Master Splinter went from outrage to concern seeing his boys bruised and beaten with a bleeding girl. "No time, gotta work. Mikey and Raph will explain everything." Donnie went strait for his lab to try to patch her up.

Mikey explained with way too much enthusiasm "…than the foot dudes came in and we kicked some ninja tail. Well they don't have tails but you know what I mean. any ways.." Raph got tired with his rambling and Master Splinter had a serious look of confusion on is face. " ENOUGH MIKEY… this girls family was under attach by the Foot and we tried ta help. She was the only one who survived.' Raph got mad thinking he lost a fight.

Leo played the role of 'gofer' for Donnie while Leo made an antidote from what was left in the syringe and gave it to Alice. Every one else was in the living room waiting. Mikey waiting to hear some news on Alice. Raph was waiting to hit something, or Mikey for getting on his nerves, for the 'lost' battle with the foot. And Splinter was waiting for all of his sons to be together so he can lecture them, and no one wanted that.

Donnie and Leo finally came out of the lab, they looked tired, its been almost 3 hours. "So what up?" Mikey asked. "Yeah tell us." Raph said angrily.

"she'll be fine with time. The physical wounds will heal but the emotional scars will likely last the rest of her life." Donnie said as went up to the bathroom to clean up. "what did he mean Leo?"

"How can you be so thick Mikey. Her entire family was killed in front of her, and on top of that she was 'abducted' by four giant turtles." Leo said in a dry tone with some aggravation. "Wow, I didn't think of it that way" Mikey was clearly astonished.

"Oh yeah and something had to be wrong with her family to involve the shredder. Now were gonna have even more of shredders goons after us" Leo said harshly.

"Leonardo!" Splinter said scolding at the oldest " I though I taught you better than to judge. You don't know anything about this unfortunate girl."

"Ah sensei. It wont happen again."

When Donnie came back he told them of how bad her injuries were. "She has four shattered ribs, a punctured lung, and server bruises on her neck and around her thighs and arms. Along with the massive blood loss, she's lucky to be alive for much longer. But I think I did a pretty good job of fixing things so she'll pull through."

Everyone was either in tears or close to it except Raph how was still upset about losing the fight. "That was a truly horrifying story, I'm glad you boys were there help. I'm proud of you four" Splinter said as he headed towards his room to go to sleep. "I'm with him, some sleep sounds nice. don't stay up too late." don said with a yarn "night Donnie" the three remaining turtles said as he walked to his room.

"How can he be proud!? A lil' boy is dead cuz of us! If we were only there sooner." Raph said as he punched the wall he has been leaning on. It may not seem like it all the time, but he cares when people get roped into this world they grew up in. "Raph, there was nothing…." Raph angrily cut off Leo "…we coulda done. I heard dat one before, but guess what…there WAS something' we coulda have done. If we were actually on partoll instead of babysittin' some building, we would have save all of em."

"You know as well as I that that building is the shredders next target" retorted Leo. They got really close to each other, almost face to face. Angry glances raced back and forth from Leo to Raph trying to intimidate the one another. You could feel the tension in the room build.

"Ok, ok you too. Its been a long night, I'm tired and sore and I know for a fact that you guys are too. So how about time for bed." Mikey said stepping in between them, pushing them apart with his own arms hoping Raph wont bit. "I'll make pancakes in the morning if you stop fighting." He offered in a teasing way.

Say what you will about Mikey, but no one can say no to his cooking. "Sure, whatever but this anit over" Raph said as he turned for his room. Mikey threw his arms up to celebrate, Leo just rolled his eyes and went to his room and slammed the door.

"Good night Mikey, go to bed soon, k? you'll need to be up early to make those pancakes you promised." Leo said with a smile because Mikey forgot he'll need to make them. "damn it, k I'll be up soon. I just make a quick snack" Mikey hung his head with the newly realized information.

Once he heard that Leo's door was closed he went over to dons lab. He slowly opened the door and the sight was not at all as he thought it would be. Mikey expected clean everything, but there was still a lot of blood on the floor and counters. Alice bleed through the gaws around her abdominal and arms. She was also covered with blood, some was dried and some was fresh.

He walked into the small room, avoiding the blood splatters on the floor, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not but I heard somewhere that people can still hear what's going on around them. Anyways my name is Michelangelo but every one calls me Mikey. I just want to let you know that your safe here were all friends, no ones going to hurt you, I promise. There is no need to freak out in the morning. Ok?" he talked for a while longer hoping she heard something he said. Than he quietly left the lab and went to his own room.

The morning came way too soon for Mikey. He had to wake up about an hour earlier than every one so he could have breakfast ready by the time every one wakes up. "Aauuggg why did I say ill make breakfast, why didn't I say lunch or dinner or anything else that not in the morning." things were still quite, sun barely coming through the grates on the city streets.

The smell of freshly made pancakes drifted through the lair. Master splinter was the first one to make his way to the table fallowed by Donnie and Leo. Raph is the last one up as usual.

"Something smells good Mikey. What did you break this time?" Donnie asked as he took a seat with his cup of coffee. "I didn't do anything this time, and I'm hurt that you would say such a thing." Mikey as jokingly to get a laugh.

"fine, what's the occasion Mike?" Donnie asked "It was the only way to get Raph and Leo to stop fighting."

"Nice work, and I have to say these are the best pancakes you've made" Donnie said with a smile. The a loud beeping startled every one. Mikey flipped the pancake so high it stuck to the ceiling. Raph, how wasn't support to be up for at least another hour, but came barreling down the stairs with Sais in hands.

"Who's attaching!? I'll kill them" Raph yelled half awake. "Stand down solider. There something happening with that girl" Leo said calming the drowsy turtle. They rushed into the lab only to see Alice thrashing around the bed and screaming. She had woke up to find herself covered in blood, bandages and tubes. They tried to calm down before she popped her stitches.

"Calm down, just relax were not going to hurt you" don said more worried about the equipment she was tugging at. Alice pulled away when they tried to touch her. "calm down, please. Your going to hurt your self" Mikey said in a calm voice which surprised every one. He's never this serious. "do you remember me, I talked to you last night?" He gently put a hand on her shoulder. Alice broke down crying as she looked up at the youngest boy, she did remember him.

They were shocked to see that Mikey actually was able to calm her down, or at least stop screaming. She hugged Mikey and cried into his chest "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I tried to fight back and save him but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Mikey was shocked and just froze there. Everyone else could do nothing but stare.

" Yo, Mikey do ya know her?" Raph asked with a puzzled look on his face as stepped forward. Alice saw him get closer and screamed again. "Stop don't touch me! Please it hurts!" she yelled looking terrified at the largest of the four brothers. She moved as far away as possible while she grabbed the abdomen in pain.

"Raph just back off for a minute, ok?" Mikey said holding out a arm to stop him. Raph would normally be furious but this one time he just put up his arms and backed away. "thanks. Now what's your name?" he asked turning back towards her .

"Alice" she said barley audible. "Ok, Alice, Now my brother Donnie is going to make sure your ok. He's gonna check your vitals and do some other stuff. Ill be right out side ,k?" Alice nodded and Mikey left the room with splinter, Leo and Raph.

"what was dat all about!?" Raph said annoyed. "I heard someplace that people can sometime heard what's going on around them when they are in a coma. I thought it would work so I talked to her for a little before I went to sleep so she wont freak out in the morning. Guess it didn't work." he explained rubbing the back of his neck.

"What were you thinking! You don't know what she was going to do," leo said "we need her to get her to talk, if she's working for the Foot she has to go.' Mikey looked shocked that his brother would be this cold. "she's injured pretty bad remember! We cant just let her go to probably die in the street somewhere!" he shouted to his brother "he's got a point Leo. I don't think she on there side. Besides if she is workin' for the Foot than we should keep her here so she can't tell Shredder where we are" Raph said aggregated with Leo.

Master Splinter went to meditate when the three other turtles started fighting. Donny left the lab to tell the others the news. "well she's conscious and her vitals are fine. Heart rate is a little fast but that's to be expected when your scared out of your mind. I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't say anything to me. Alice is severely traumatized from what happened, other than that she's doing well. I gave her a sedative to help her calm down."

"we need to talk to her and figure out what happened," Leo said "until than she is to be treated as the enemy. Someone needs to be guarding the door. Ill take first watch." every one when on with their day like normal. Mikey watching TV, Donnie tinkering around his lab, Raph and Leo fighting while master splinter was meditating.

Donny did most of the 'guarding' since there only other place he'd rather be was in his lab. When Alice would start to wake up hould try to talk with her and get some of her story or at least what happened to her.

After several hours she started to feel calm. Mikey brought her in some food and some of splinters tea. When She would answer a question it would be in a scared, hallow voice. Her eyes were life less and blank, like she was broken. Once the food was somewhat eaten and tea was cold Donny asked " can we ask you some questions?" with a small nod Donnie brought in his brothers and Master Splinter. They took a seat around the bed.

"so, can you tell us what happened to you?" Leo asked. Alice's eyes filled with rage and told her story.

" My shit head, he started all of it. He would gamble his money away as soon as he would get his pay check. So I had to get a job to feed my little brother" Alice said annoyed. "Dat doesn't explain why its his fault?" Raph asked "he actually home with money one day and said thing are going to be better. He had to be getting it from somewhere, but he wouldn't tell me."

"most likely form the Shredder." Leo said turning towards his brothers. "what?" Alice shot them a confused look "Never mind," Donnie said "Who was that woman?" alice quickly turned her head and said "Her? She's support to be our mother, but she does nothing all day except get drunk. I never considered her a mother." Her voice was full of regret.

"What happened that night my sons found you?" Master Splinter asked calmly.

"Well, these people busted through the door in the middle of the night. There was a big gorilla looking guy with some masked freaks" she said and got some dirty looks from the brothers. Her hands clenched up and her eyes filled with sadness and fury. "he killed my mom in front of my little brother, and he bet up my dad raging about some file. My shit head of a dad wouldn't tell him. If he did my little brother would still be here!"

"we were crying in the corner as the masked freaks made us watch every thing. I guess he got bored with him and turned to my brother. He was so scared." Alice's hands let go of the sheets and covered her face. "the gorilla men through him to the other guys and just looked at me. I hated the way he looked at me, it was horrible. Then…then he grabbed me and…and" she wrapped her arms around herself "he raped me." by now she was hysterically crying and angry. Raph didn't know why but he was pissed and he couldn't help it. "I just wanted to die. How much more do you need?" she looked at the five of them with a look that would make the Shredder cry.

"Just one more my child, what file were they looking for?" Splinter asked in a soothing voice. "He would bring home a paper or two almost every day. They looked important so I took them from him, I knew it would get him in trouble…wait…was this my fault!? If I didn't take them than…oh god I killed my brother!" she cried more and more as she realized what she was saying.

Every one was at a loss of words, they knew the Shredder was twisted but they never thought he would go this low. "No. Its not your fault. Even if he had given them the file than the Foot still would have killed all of you. You cant blame yourself for this." Splinter said trying to comfort her. Her voice was emotionless and her eyes went blank again. "No its my fault and I deserve to die." her arms fell to her lap and they saw the scars on her wrists. Once again they were speechless "Can I go back to sleep now?" Alice asked as she rolled over to face the wall.

"uh…yeah sure. Ill come back to check on you in the morning. Ok?" Alice gave Donnie a small nod and he left the room with his brothers . "I wonder why she would do something like hat to herself? She seems like a nice girl." Mikey said as he went to the kitchen to make dinner. "I don't know but ill give her a psych evaluation test in the morning. What's for dinner Mike?" Donnie said "lasagna" Mikey answered with a big smile. He knew his lasagna would bring a smile to every ones face after that unfortunate story.

After dinner every one went to sleep but Mikey. He stayed to clean up. He brought in a plate of lasagna in for Alice. "dinner time!" he said as he entered the dark room. "hey, why is it so dark in here?" when the lights flicked on he almost dropped the plate at the scene in front of him. Alice was sitting up on the bed with a scalpel in her hand with blood dripping down her arm and tears falling down her face. Mikey rushed over to her with concern in his eyes. He put the food on the desk and grabbed some gaws. she struggled to keep the scalpel but he was too strong, Mikey covered the fresh wound on her wrist and tried to calm her down so she wont hurt her self again.

"Alice its ok, none of this was your fault." she ignored Mikey and continued to struggle. "what would your little brother think if you let yourself die? He wouldn't want you to think this way." As soon as she heard Mikey say that she froze, couldn't speak, and couldn't move. Mikey took advantage of the situation and bandaged her wrist. He stayed outside the lad all night to make sure she wont try to do anything like that again. She didn't door say anything for the rest of the night.

In the morning Mikey told every one what happened with Alice. Donnie went strait to the lab to check on her. Alice was sleeping and he was surprised that Mikey actually stopped the bleeding and bandaged her up as well as he did. "Well she's sleeping and it looks like she didn't try to hurt yourself again. Good job Mikey now go to sleep, we got it from here" Donnie said looking at Mikey. "k, wake me up in a little bit." He said running up to his room with a smile.

**authors note**

**sorry i repeated myself, Alice needed to tell it from her point of view.**

**please comment and tell me what you think ^-^ **

**see you in a week **


End file.
